


Homecoming Gifts

by Demigod2405



Series: Picture Perfect [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consent is fucking important, Crossdressing, Domestic Kink, Lace Panties, M/M, Rimming, Stockings, Traffic Light System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod2405/pseuds/Demigod2405
Summary: Steve is coming home from College for a few days and Mike had a surprise planned for him...
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Mike Wheeler
Series: Picture Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539595
Kudos: 26





	Homecoming Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. This is a add-on to my 'Picture Perfect' universe. You might want to read the first to understand some details in this one but you don't have to if you don't want to.  
Enjoy ;)

Puberty is a bitch. Mike just wants everybody to know that now. Puberty is a massive bitch.

Mike had hit puberty before his friends, he had shot up very quickly and started towering over everybody. He shot up to just about Jonathans’ height, it was embarrassing to have such little control of his limbs. He tripped over things and hit his head on doorways that he could get under before. Steve was loving it. Mike was still shorter than Steve by a few inches and while Mike believed it was the hair, Steve was still firmly on the ‘I'm taller than you’ train. It did have some benefits though. He was the perfect height to kiss Steve’s neck and his legs were long enough to hike up around Steve’s hips when they made out. Steve loved picking him up and man-handling him around – especially in bed.

It was one of Steve turn-ons and Mike was more than happy to indulge. After about a week of indulging Mike had taken his sheet out and moved Manhandling from yellow to green. He had taken the time to look over the other words on his sheet. He moved spanking from yellow to green as well but moved choking from yellow to red. He also pulled Steves’ sheet out and saw that Steve had put crying on his green and couldn’t help but flush. Steve had assured him when he had frustrated cried that crying was normal for any emotion. Positive or negative emotions could produce the chemical reaction needed to set his tear ducts off. Mike had accepted that but hadn’t really clocked that _any_ emotion could set him off. It was the first time they had had penetrative sex and once Steve had bottomed out Mike had been so overwhelmed at the feeling in his head and the feelings he could see in Steves’ eyes and hear in his voice that he had started crying. Not sobbing but just letting the tears escape his eyes as he held onto Steve. To see Steve put it in his green list was rather ego inducing for Mike.

Another thing that caught his attention was that Steve had also moved spanking into the green and chocking into red. They had pretty similar kinks and pretty similar turn-offs so they worked well. It also worked that their kinks lined up. For example, Steve loved sensory deprivation, not receiving but having his partner do it. Mike wasn’t fully on board so he had marked it down as yellow meaning he was ok to try it. He kind wanted to try it now but there was something else he wanted to try even more than that. Mike flipped his paper over and looked at all the Non-Sexual Kinks they had written down. These were the non-sexual things they liked and disliked about their relationship. A lot of it overlapped with the Sexual side but that was ok. Like Steve loving his hair being played with during cuddles but he freaked if it was pulled. Mike loved being domestic with Steve but he hated feeling trapped. Those sorts of things.

On Mikes’ list though was something he had placed under yellow but after researching it further, he really wanted to move to green. However one of the ‘rules’ he and Steve had was that if they moved their kinks around they had to tell the other to avoid misunderstanding. The issue with that was that Mike wanted to surprise Steve with this. Which meant going shopping on his own. Fun. Star Court Mall was a hive of activity on the best of days and a crushing swarm on the worst. Mike had loved it purely for the reason he could stare at his boyfriend while he worked in that stupid outfit and not be bothered. The free ice cream was nice too. That had changed after Steve left for Chicago, Robin worked there still, more cynical and bitter now that the golden retriever that was her best friend had left.

That wasn’t what he needed today though, he needed the underwear shop. It had spooked him a year ago and he had almost ran out but now all he could think of was Steve face once he was Mike. That kept his feet moving further and further into the store. Lace and silk and ribbons mocked him from their bra displays but that wasn’t what he was here for. He crossed the store and found the underwear, the panties as Nancy called them. There were so many different types and colours and materials so he put his head down and just looked. Women whispered behind him as he dragged him fingers across a pair of yellow lace panties but he ignored them, let them think what they wanted he was going to surprise his man.

A small hint of blue caught his eye. On one of the side racks were delicate cotton panties, with lace along the top elastic and a tiny bow in the middle. They were a beautiful baby blue and they were so soft to the touch, the lace was textured but not scratchy and the bow was a lighter shade of blue. They were perfect, Steve always said how much he loved how Mike looked in baby blue. He looked through the sizes and found the one that would fit him the best before holding them to his chest and making his way to the stockings. He ignored the fishnets entirely and searched for the thigh highs. He found them after about five minutes of searching and looked for the lace topped ones. There were even more colours than the panties but Mike noticed that a certain type of lace matched the panties he saw. They must have come from the same brand because Mike found stockings with the exact same shade of blue as the panties with the lace matching the light shade of blue, they even had a bow on the back. Perfect.

A sale associate came over to him and very passive aggressively told him to get lost probably thinking he was some perverted teenage boy. Well – he was but not the way she was thinking. He looked her dead in the eye and walked over to the till with his two items. Once at the till he asked to be rung up and then spotted something over the cashiers shoulder. Rolls of ribbon were hung from hooks, every kind imaginable – obviously meant for wrapping the purchases up as gifts but Mike was caught on one particular ribbon. A semi-wide baby blue ribbon hung innocently from its hook. He got the cashiers attention and pointed the ribbon out. The cashier pulled a strand out and cut it off before moving on. When she moved to cut the ribbon though Mike saw a very thin white lace ribbon previously hidden. He asked for a very short strand of that as well. The cashier looked like she’d rather be anywhere else but still rung him up. Mike didn’t even bother looking at the price before pulling his card out. Well, technically it was Steve’s account but Steve had given it to him for whatever he deemed necessary. This was necessary.

With his bag by his side he raced home and locked the door behind him. Prep Time. His watch read 15.00 so he had about three-four hours to hatch his master plan before Steve got home. First things first was a shower then a bath. A dry brush scrub to remove dead skin, hot water to open the pores, salt scrub to remove clogged dirt then lavender shampoo and conditioner, leaving in the conditioner while turning off the shower and filling the bath. Lavender oil and orchid bubbles to hydrate his skin and make him smell incredible were added to the water while it was filling and a sensitive skin face mask was applied before being left to dry and soak while he soaked as well. He spent a good hour just reading while relaxing in the bath. Once his hour timer was done he gathered up the orchid body wash and lathered it over his skin, getting right between the toes and behind his ears. Washing it all off was the next step and while the bath was draining he had another quick wash in the shower to remove any dirt left on his skin form the bath water and shaved his legs, he then turned the water cold to close his pores. He felt incredible and looked incredible.

Mike had stolen into Nancys’ room earlier and nicked her clear lip gloss and her baby blue nail polish, said nail polish was now being applied to his finger and toe nails while waiting for his hair to air dry. He brushed through it when it was wet so there were no knots but nothing else. He stuck his toes under a fan while finishing his book so they didn’t smudge when he pulled the stockings on. They settled just above mid-thigh and the lace ticked his legs ever so slightly. The panties here a little snug, not being made for boys, but looked incredible with the stockings. His nails were still damp so he stuck then under the fan and watched his hair move in the breeze created. They were completely dry in about half an hour so he moved about the house towards Wills room after applying the gloss.

Before he had left for college, Steve had turned each of the ‘guest’ rooms into a ‘hobby room’ for each kid. Dustin had a room stuffed full of animal science books and even some vivarium’s for more reptiles if he wanted. Max had a room full of mechanical parts that she spent her time building and dismantling – Billy often helped her with some trickier parts when needed and it was a great bonding time for the step-siblings. El had a library with every book subject imaginable though he suspected that it would narrow down once she found a subject she was practically interested in – at the moment chemistry was the main focus, complete with miniature chemistry set in the corner. Lucas had a military style operation room – he often planned out battles and debated logistics of historical warfare, he even had a figuring table with a slider stick to move them around with. Mike himself had a writing room with a corkboard to pin ideas too and plan out paragraphs – Steve had off handily mentioned Mike writing his campaigns down as a story to help El follow along but it soon spiralled out of control when Mike realised how _good_ he was at it. However with all that being said, it was Wills’ room he wanted.

Will had claimed the biggest room at the back of the house, with massive windows overlooking the forest. It got a huge amount of natural light through the day and got the sunset perfectly – the others were happy to give it to Will. He turned it into an arts and crafts room. There were random canvases and paper everywhere. Nothing could be thrown out by anybody else because it was any bodies guess if that was a random scribble or part of a new project. Multicolour paint covered the walls, floor and even the celling, paint pot full of dirty water sat in the custom sink and pencil, brushes and sponges littered every surface. It was a multi-colour mess but it was incredible and it was so Will. The hot glue gun was his prize today, armed with the two ribbons he set about warming the glue up. He tied the blue ribbon around his neck with a bow on the back to get the measurements he needed before trimming the excess and gluing lace to the ends of the tails. The rest of the white lace was wrapped around his finger to form a circle, over lapping each other to create a lace circle that almost looked like a flower. This was also glued onto the blue ribbon, right in the centre of his neck. A dainty collar of silk and lace. Very feminine and pretty but that was the look he was going for.

Interestingly Steve had put ‘collaring’ under his green list on both Sexual and Non-Sexual sides. Mike had put it under green on his Sexual side but yellow on his Non-Sexual side. This evening would be the test run of that kink. He would be wearing the collar for at least an hour before Steve got here so it would be fun to see if it worked for him or not. So far he was liking it – a lot. Mike proceeded to raid Steve closet - what he hadn’t taken with him – for an oversized t-shirt and some sweatpants. After donning them both you could only see the sheer blue coating his feet but nothing else – perfect. The next stop was the kitchen. 30 minuet Mac’n’cheese with crispy bread crumb top was Steves’ favourite to have after a long car ride so that was what he was making. Steve knew that Mike was cooking for him so he wouldn’t eat at the Byers beforehand. Four cheeses with shell pasta and sourdough bread crumb top to give some crunch. Quick and easy but tasty and filling.

He was just finishing the washing up when he heard the key in the door, he closed his eyes and kept swaying to the radio – putting a little more hips into his movement than strictly necessary. He heard a bag hit the ground and could just make out the thud of shoes on carpet then tile. He defiantly heard Steve curse though and smiled before placing the last spoon on the drying rack and turning round. Steve looked as good as he did the day he left, slightly more stubble and slightly darker bags under his eyes. But those eyes, those eyes, they were still sparkling and full of life – still Steve. He was slack jawed and stock still in the door way, Mike glided forward and wrapped his arms around Steves’ neck.

“Welcome home honey – I missed you!” Steve responded to that with a deep kiss complete with tongue and wet breaths. Mike new that his lips were going red and Steve now had a very shinny mouth from the gloss causing Mike to laugh. His laugh turned into a groan though when Steve zeroed in on his bouncing Adams apple and started to suck and bite it. The bruise would show unless he wore a turtle neck which he hated wearing. Steve had pulled away when Mike finally managed to catch his breath – he was running his hand along the edge of the silk ribbon.

“You’re going to kill me Baby” Well Mikes’ ego just went up a fuck ton.

The kitchen timer cut off his reply so he wiggled his way out of Steve arms and towards the oven, ignoring the eyes pressing into his backside. Opening the door brought a wave of steam into his face and he ignored it while donning oven glove and pulling the glass dish out. He turned and presented it to Steve;

“Bon Appetit” It was about two hours later – curled up on the couch watching some shitty horror movie that Mike put his next plan into action. They had finished eating and Steve had put the movie on while Mike washed up and put the left overs away. Their food had gone down and Mike was now feeling a different kind of hungry. He was laying curled into Steve side with his legs tucked under him so he subtly shifted till the tails of the bow were brushing the skin of the bicep Steve had wrapped round him. Steve groaned and started running his fingers along the lace flower in front. “I thought you might like that”

“You look so good Baby – So fuckin pretty” Mike shifted again and pressed further into his boyfriends’ side. He pitched his voice higher to sound needier and said

“Been too long, make up for it” Steve went to give friction to Mikes’ crotch but Mike ‘innocently’ shifted so Steve got his thigh instead. Mike felt Steve tense against him – he had felt the texture of the lace. “What’s wrong honey?”

“You- are you- are you wearing-“. It was adorable to see him like this and Mike wanted more. He moved up and over, straddling Steve’s waist and grinding down till the man beneath him through his head back and moaned. Mike then proceeded to remove his t-shirt and leave him-self in just the sweatpants. Once oriented again Steve focused on the soul mark above Mikes’ heart. The teddy bear was almost golden now and the stethoscope was a pastel pink still. Steve laughed and kissed it – “Knew there was a reason why you got me that stethoscope as a gift” Mike shrugged and just went

“Guilty”. More kisses followed and things got more and more heated as they went on. When Steves’ hand wandered down to Mikes waist band he sat up and got off Steve. Steve groaned like someone had taken away his favourite toy and made grabby hands towards Mike. Mike just laughed and walked towards the stairs, pausing to look over his shoulder at Steve, “You coming or not?” before continuing to walk.

He heard the commotion behind him and was fully prepared to be slammed into the bedroom wall and have his lips attacked. Steves’ hands were permanently on his hips moving from the wall to the bed. He was a warm weight on top of Mike and pressed him into the mattress and blankets. It was almost easy for Mike to lift his hips ever so lightly as Steve slowly pulled the sweatpants down and off. He froze. And stayed frozen. The only thing that moved were his eyes, dragging up and down the slight and lace, stopping on the panties, now slightly tented. Steves’ hand were shaking as he ran his fingers from Mikes foot to his thigh, running along the edge of the lace and then up to the panties. He snapped the elastic on the waist and groaned before ducking down and starting the procedure again on the other leg. Mike was just about to reach up and grasp Steves’ shoulders when he felt the grip on his hips tighten a lot and automatically tensed I preparation to be flipped. Once on his stomach, Mike crossed his arms and pillowed his head on them while Steve once again started his touching – one leg to the other. Though once he reached the panties the second time a whispered “Fuck” was heard before s stinging pain was shooting up his body and a sharp ‘smack’ sounded. Mike gasped – he had not been expecting that but now he knew he could feel the hot pain turn into pleasure and he melted more into the bed. More hits came and Mike continued to moan and gasp with each one, Steve knew exactly when and where to hit to keep the intensity at its’ highest for the longest.

Mike was rocking into the bed at the end of it, about 10 smacks in, and was leaking through his panties. He told Steve as much and heard the full body groan behind him. “You look so good Baby, Good enough to eat” The panties were pushed aside and something flat and warm and wet, lapped at him. His tongue, it was so talented – Mike knew how good Steve was at Frenching he never thought about using that tongue elsewhere. It lapped at him again, relaxing and slickening him up, before wriggling inside little by little. It was wider than any of Mikes’ fingers and made him so wet he started hearing Steves’ slurping. It was hot in such a weird way but damn Mike was into it. Something firmer and longer pushed into him, crooking just right to hit a small bundle of nerves and had Mike raising his hips up to chase that feeling. It pushed against his walls for a while before another one joined his sibling and started scissoring and opening him up even wider. The entire while, that bloody tongue had not stopped its exploring, Steves’ saliva was starting to drip down his cleft, soaking the panties still trapping him. A third joined the party and finally that tongue receded as the three stretched him and prepped him using their owners’ saliva as lube. It was almost tear inducing when Steve pulled out entirely and left him empty. Mike whined, high and loud – a sound he would never admit to making to anyone other than Steve.

A fumble to his left caught his attention and he watched as a bottle and a foil wrapper came out of the bedside drawer. The cap popped behind him and he heard the foil being torn open before the squish of the lube and the blunt head pressed to his opening. “Say it Baby” Steve voice had a very pleasant breathlessness to it and Mike was powerless to resist.

“Please. Want you. Need you” Steve groaned and pressed forward, bottoming out in one smooth go. Once Steves’ hips hit his sore behind was when Mike felt the hot tears start to slip down his face. Every time. And like every time, Steve lowered himself down till he could tuck him face alongside Mikes’ before kissing each tear from his face. Mike could feel the tension in his soulmates body as he held still, giving him time to adjust, waiting for him to say – “Move” A slow draw back and a sharp thrust in, deep and accurate, pushing the breath out of his lungs with each thrust. Steve had a hand on Mikes shoulder, keeping him in one place so the trusts didn’t shove him up the bed. “Honey” Steve slowed down to a grind and turned his head towards Mike,

“What’s up, what do you need?”

“Pillow, under my hips. Better angle” Steve raised himself up, not pulling out, and leaned over to grab one of their bottom pillows then placing it under Mikes hips. The next thrust hit just that little bit deeper and stronger and continued to drive him further along towards the end.

It was about an hour later or maybe only half an hour or maybe two hours – how the fuck was Mike supposed to keep track at a time like this? – That Steve said “Yellow” and pulled out before flopping onto his back next to him. Mike was alert immediately,

“What wrong, you ok?”

“Yeah. I hurt my knee in basketball about two weeks ago, it’s normally fine but turns out that continuous repetitive movement isn’t helpful.” Mike smacked Steves’ arm,

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve rolled onto his side and ran his hand along Mikes stocking clad leg,

“Didn’t really cross my mind to be honest.” Steve rolled back onto his back and rubbed his right knee, “I walked in that door, expecting to hug and kiss you silly, gorge ourselves on food, watch shitty horror movies till our eyes bled then fall asleep around my favourite teddy bear.” His hand drifted towards mikes chest with that, “I didn’t expect my teddy bear to pull out silk and lace” Mike smirked and rolled on top of Steve – straddling his hips – and took a hold of Steves hand before placing it flat on his chest. Right over their soul mate mark.

“If you had told me, I would have simply asked we do this instead…” With that Mike reached behind him and steadied Steve before pulling the panties out of the way again and sinking down, taking him lover in inch by inch. He braced himself on Steves’ pecs and looked him in the eye, “Colour?”

“Green baby – go for it”

Mike started working himself back up to that point and it didn’t take long, his core tightening and twisting. He started to let the tears flow freely and moved Steves’ hands – previously on his thighs – to his ass. It wasn’t long before Mike hit his breaking point and whited out his vision. It took a long time for his vision to return and un blur its-self, when it did Mike slipped off of Steve and peeled off the condom before pumping him, quick and firm, twisting at the head. He heard Steve groan a very similar groan so he lowered his head and stuck his tongue out and looked up at Steve through his lashes. Hot liquid splashed into his mouth and dripped down his tongue and chin, some even hitting his cheeks. Mike made sure Steve was looking at him before doing an exaggerating swallow and licking around his mouth. “That’s it you’ve killed me.” Mike laughed and crawled back up the bed, taking his place on the left. Steve reached over him and came back with a tissue before carefully cleaning him up.

Once that was done, he heaved himself out of bed and binned the tissue and the condom before making his way to the bathroom. He re-appeared after 5 minutes with a warm damp cloth and some lotion. The damp cloth and lotion was used on a barely conscious Mike before being abandoned on the side table to deal with in the morning. Steve collapsed into the bed and pulled Mike towards him wrapping around his front and cuddling close. They drifted off like that together.


End file.
